


A Gift

by SmallLizard



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I've literally never posted a fic before someone tell me how to tag this, horrible shoe choices, teen for a couple swears and mention of jacking it, this was supposed to be a shitpost oops, you could choose to interpret this as shippy but this is nothing i wouldn't do to my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallLizard/pseuds/SmallLizard
Summary: Shane gives Ryan shoes that's it that's the story.





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Tumblr user jazzingit for the Opinion and Tumblr user ghostwheeze for actually posting my 100% serious question.

Ryan wakes up to see Shane taking a picture of his shoe.

"What the fuck are you doing."

"Shh. It's for science. Go back to sleep." Shane whispers, completely dead faced. Ryan does, and tries really hard not to think about the incident, because really what the fuck was he supposed to do. What is he supposed to think of his friend taking pictures of his shoe in the middle of the night.

They're at a supposedly haunted sanatorium, and Shane has been suspiciously mirthful the entire drive there, which is not conducive to calming Ryan's rampant anxiety. They get out of the car and start unloading their equipment, and Shane immediately starts up his camera, which is unusual, as is the fact that he is pretty much bouncing with glee. Ryan is pretty sure his soul is departing from his body from a combination of stress and confusion as a poorly wrapped box is shoved into his arms.

"Ryan! Ryan Ryan Ryan I got you a gift, open it, open it." Shane is grinning like a madman, and Ryan briefly considers that Shane has finally snapped from the weight of his Goodyear blimp sized head and is going to kill him.

"What is this?" Ryan asks and holds the box as far as he can physically get it from his body.

"It's a surprise, you have to open it to find out."

"... Will it kill me? Is this the episode where you kill me?" Ryan looks uncertainly between the camera and Shane, who just bobs his head encouragingly. Ryan hesitantly peels the wrapping paper off to reveal a shoe box. "... Did you get me... Shoes?" Ryan again looks between the camera and Shane, hoping for some sort of pin to drop and for Shane to explain the joke and his weird behavior. 

"Open the shoebox Ryan." 

Ryan opens the shoebox. The shoebox contains shoes. Shoes with little ghosts drawn on them. Ryan tips the box to reveal the gift to the camera, and stares at Shane with a face that he hopes communicates even a fraction of the doneness he is feeling with him at the moment. "You got me shoes with ghosts on them." Shane reaches out and squeezes the heel of one, which lights up.

"I got you light up shoes! I had to add the ghosts myself because the Big Shoe industry is apparently ideologically opposed to letting adults have fun shoes." Ryan isn't sure when he doubled over wheezing with laughter, but he's aware he can't breathe and Shane looks like he just personally hung the sun in the sky. 

"This is the stupidest present I have ever received in my life." Ryan announces. 

"Did I get the right size? If I got the right size you have to wear them, it's gift rules. You can't break the gift rules Ryan." Shane is completely unbroken by Ryan's statement, and is in fact laughing along with him. Ryan checks the shoes and sure enough, they are actually in his size.

"Is this why you took a picture of my shoe? I thought you just had a weird foot fetish." 

"Ooh yes Ryan, I jack it every night to pictures of your discarded footwear." Ryan definitely does not blush at the thought of his best friend jacking it. "No, it was for this lovely gift which I have given you now Ryan you have to wear them it's gift rules."

Ryan wears the light up ghost shoes for the episode and Shane cannot stop laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> This looked a lot longer on my phone. I may or may not write another chapter where Shane gets heelys based on if anyone likes this and/or I think of actual content for that.


End file.
